Kingdom of the New Sigil
The long lost Kingdom of the New Sigil or "The New Kingdoms" for short, is the name of the now shattered fragment of Outhria. It is the docking area where the majority of The War Reincarnated takes place. The giant continent is a host of new zones, rich resources, and many toils of bloodshed war. It is the current home of Grimmok and OMNI, after causing a time-space lapse with the orbs in Godvault and re-igniting the Maelstrom War. To access this Kingdom, you must rebuild the Sigil Portal located on Mael Isle. It takes a lengthy questline to do so, but the materials are all obtained through skilling. |Row 1 title = Capital |Row 1 info = Sancturia |Row 2 title = Population |Row 2 info = Millions |Row 3 title = Races |Row 3 info = See below |Row 4 title = Ruler |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Settlements |Row 5 info = See below |Row 6 title = Affiliation |Row 6 info = Neutral |Row 7 title = Location |Row 7 info = In the Nether, through the Sigil Portal |Row 8 title = Level Zone |Row 8 info = 95+ |image = File:Kingdomrough.JPG |imagewidth = 200px }} History Before the age of XD, seven members who existed before Outhria had a kingship, were the members of what was called the Seven Sigils, seven legendary explorers who found a land northwest of Outhria that would make it an area of pacification, where no "higher" interference would to come. These seven explorers made a pact to forge a "sigil" of everlasting harmony, and thus, gave the name to the area known as the Kingdom of the New Sigil. According to legend however, this harmony wouldn't last. An attack caused by the legendary Old One, Zarox, attacked the Kingdoms and waged war on the continent. The seven members were defeated by his armies one by one. These wars would cause rifts in the ground, separating the area to make the 13 unique zones the Kingdoms encompass. The land of Cramoria was once free, now shattered. One of the warriors, Sigillus Die, appeared and fought Zarox on his own, to which he would triumph with the Sigil's sacred weapon, causing Zarox to be banished and draining him of some of his powers. These powers would give Sigillus curses, some like fear, paranoia, and substance manipulation, before causing him to die in an outrage caused by Zarox, where he cursed the land, seeing that his goal of harmony was mere dust. The 13 Rifts The war between the Seven Sigils and Zarox caused the area to rupture and ruin. Cramoria became the Cramoria Remnants, being utterly eradicated of life, until more came anew. (This would later be chaotic due to the Shard of the Sun. The Bloody Fjord would receive it's name due to Kryllakos, the Old One of Control, cursing it forever. With the rifts appearing and strong energy pouring in, a rift containing beings known as the "Outer Old Ones" appeared, setting their events in motion. The semi-pinnacle zone, Ultim Clama'kul, would receive it's name, after the Godborne, Aejor; shed a tear for the consequences of toil. Emerging from the Maelstrom When Grimmok and OMNI finally harvested enough energy to break out of the Maelstrom, the war began, causing all of Outhria to turn into chaos. The power of the rift was enough to sever the new Kingdom apart from the two main islands and drift north. During the Maelstrom War, sepatarist organizations began making their own war on the Kingdom for it's resources. After the great war, Grimmok and OMNI left, a last check effect was teleporting the Kingdom to it's new realm, where OMNI said "It may be of use." In Game In game, the Kingdom is accessible through a portal, which can send players to the Kingdom itself. The Kingdom and it's neverending strife are merely an obstruction to adventurers, so Grimmok and OMNI can forward their plans and win the Remade Maelstrom War. In X-20, Grimmok and OMNI will have a new "superbeing" for players. Zones The continent itself is home to 12 new zones. #Cramoria Remnants (90-95) #Valley of the Calm Trees (90-95) #Bloody Fjord (92-96) #Plains of Lost Time (94-98) #Ultim Clama'kul (100-110) #Obsyra Mountains (102-106) #Klast's Stand (104-108) #The Blood-Lands (104-108) #Wrulth'Danil (Max level zone) (X-20 will add this) #Winterstorm (Max level zone) #Sigillatica (Max level zone) #Jadewind Beach (Sanctuary) #Sancturia (Sanctuary) Category:Planets